


Jealousy is something beautiful

by caileon



Category: Supernatural
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Jealous Dean Winchester, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-26
Updated: 2013-05-26
Packaged: 2017-12-13 01:46:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/818525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caileon/pseuds/caileon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spoiler Warning: Only read if you have seen the final of Supernatural season 8<br/>--<br/>“It would be awkward if Cas hugged Sam because it would make Dean jealous”<br/>- Misha Collins</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jealousy is something beautiful

„I'm glad you're fine“ 

Castiel mumbled, sitting on the couch. He was wearing a simple shirt and trousers Dean had bought him in a nearby shop. Since he became human he realized how uncomfortably his suit and coat were – even though they still were his favorite clothes. 

The fallen angel swallowed and stared into empty space. 

Sam glanced at him:”Thank you, Cas.” he paused a moment before he went on:”What about you?”

“I'm fine” Cas laughed, not very convincing. 

Sam leaned forwards, his elbows on his knees:”You're not”

“Then why are you asking?”

“Cas” Sam sighed:“We will fix that”

Castiel snort and got up. Probably to flee from any nice words.  
He didn't deserve them.  
What he had done... There was no way to fix it. And even if there was, he wouldn't be the one to clean up this mess, because every time he tried to do so, he destroyed something more valuable.

“I know how you feel” Sam too, got on his feet: “I REALLY do. Hell, I jump-started the Apocalypse! But we fixed that”

Cas avoided his friends gaze. 

He took a deep breath, then noticed he was crying.  
Cas had no idea when he started to, but he cried. He wiped some of the tears away, trying to control his breathing but couldn't calm down.  
That was another thing he had to learn to handle now: feelings.  
Real human feelings.  
And he wasn't good at hiding them, it seemed to need practice to control oneself, like Sam and Dean could.

Before he could have another thought he felt the tall man coming closer, hugging him and awkwardly patting his back:”It's going to be fine.” 

Sam tried to encourage him.

It was weird.  
Cas was so small, his face was buried in the hunters chest. 

Both jumped up when they heard something fall and a voice speaking up: “What's going on?”

They turned around and faced a rather concerned Dean, staring at them.  
”nothing.” Cas and Sam answered simultaneously. 

Not because they had anything to hide, but they didn't want Dean to worry. He had already gone through so much, it was time to give back. 

The elder brother examined them, his brows twitching, his mouth open like he wanted to say something, but then he knelt down to pick up the shopping he had dropped before.

“Let me help you” Cas offered, reaching out, but Dean just glanced at him:”No. It's fine”  
The hunter kept looking at Cas until the fallen angel lost this unpleasant staring duel and turned to leave the room.

“Dean was that really necessary?” Sam crossed his arms in front of his chest, the smaller man got up and walked past him to bring the food into the kitchen. 

Sam raised his brows:“Are you ignoring me?”

Dean started to place one beer bottle after another in the fridge. He had bought plenty of them, also a bottle of whiskey, pie and stuff for Kevin, Sam and Cas. 

“Did you make him cry?”

Sam raised his hands in a defending position, squinting his eyes:”What? No!”

“Then why was he crying?” Dean continued, adjusting the food.  
He pulled out a paper bag from behind some older beer bottles, looked inside and smelled, then threw it into the trash bin next to him.

“Dean, you know why” Sam started and his brother suddenly faced him:”No, I don't. It's Cas we're talking about and he-”

“is broken” Sam continued Dean's sentence: “Dean, open your eyes. He is desperate”

“There's no need to be. We will fix what he has broken”

“I know. He is the one that has doubts.” 

Dean clenched his teeth annoyed, again looking away while closing the fridges door. He went on doing whatsoever and Sam watched him for a while, then sighed. There was no use in standing here, doing nothing but being ignored. He decided to go back into the living room, maybe to torture his laptop a bit. 

Before he could step out of the room Dean took a deep breath:”why were you holding him?”

Sam turned around:“What?"

Again silence.

"Are you..jealous?”

Dean stared into his brothers eyes:”I'm not.”

“Yes, you are!” Sam answered, suppressing an amused smile.  
Maybe he was right and Dean felt something for the fallen angel. Maybe it was time to find out.

He raised his brows as if he was looking down at his opposite:”He needs someone he can rely on. If you let him down I'll be there”.

You could almost hear something break. Dean was startled for a second, then shook his head, smiling a false smile:”That sounded pretty gay”

“So?” Sam countered and Dean shocked looked up:”what?”

“You got a problem with that?”

“No I..I just never assumed you..” Deans eyes widened, then, as he saw the second side of what Sam just confessed to him his heart felt like it was about to stop. It wouldn't be a problem if Sam was bi or gay. It would be weird in the beginning, maybe, but Sammy would always be his baby brother. But Sam being with Cas? No. This wasn't right.

Sam came closer to Dean, placing a hand on his shoulder:”Dean, come on.”

Come on. Come on, WHAT?!

Dean forced himself to a smile:”It's fine”

Sam was as surprised to hear this words from his brother as Dean was saying them out loud. 

He didn't mean them. Or he did. No, he had to. He wasn't gay. He liked women, always did and always will.  
What would his father think of him if he was..  
Oh, fuck John!

Cas entered the room, in his hands an empty cup. He looked at Dean, who stood there, facing the floor while Sam held him from a distance, hands on his shoulders.

“Oh, I'm sorry” Cas unsure stepped back to leave again but Sam smiled at him:”No, it's fine”

He let go of Deans shoulders and crossed the room, wrapping his arm around Cas neck:”I just told Dean”

“told him what?” Castiel asked, irritated and uncomfortably with Sam's behavior. Something was off. He punched his eyes, trying to figure out what he had missed, but before he knew what was happening Sam kissed his cheek.  
Surprised Cas let go of the cup and it shattered on the floor. He glanced towards Dean whose face had turned red. 

The next things that happened, happened so fast Cas had problems to follow. 

First there was a fist in Sam's face, knocking him on the ground and then a hand on his chest, pushing him back.

Dean seemed to scream around, he hit Sam, who hit him back, screaming something about “finally confessing”. 

Cas sat on the ground, slowly getting up.

“What's happening?” Kevin called from the other side of the room. He had notes in his hands (obviously he was still about to translate the tablet to fix heaven).

Cas shrugged his shoulders and continued watching this scene.  
He had to interfere, even if he wasn't an angel anymore, he still- Suddenly Dean grabbed his shirt and pulled him close:”YOU NEVER DO THAT AGAIN!”

A line between Cas' eyebrows appeared as he tried to figure out what Dean meant. Sam had kissed him on the cheek. It was unpleasant but not a reason to react like this, was it?  
“I didn't do anything” Cas mumbled and Dean pressed his lips together and shook his head:”You're so-”

Sam cleared hist throat, making them both notice him:”I think you guys need to talk”

Confused Cas tried to find help in Kevin who looked back at him as confused as he was.  
Then Sam turned around, he walked towards Kevin and took him by his shoulder to lead him out of the room:”Sam, what's going on?”

Sam smiled:“They are finally talking, that's going on.”

–

Dean let go of the other man who now started to collect the shards from his broken cup: “I didn't mean to do anything”

“It's-” Dean glanced at the door that closed behind his brother and Kevin. What the hell was that? Was Sam just mocking him?  
“Cas.”

Cas stopped his doing and their eyes met:“Dean, I am sorry”

“No”

“Yes, I am”

“No, Cas. I have to apologize. I was mad at you, but you made clear you are sorry. But you have to promise me something”

Hope flickered in the angels eyes. Maybe there was a chance they could be close again:”Yes! Whatever you want!”

“The next time something is going crazy, you talk to me. We can find a solution together”

Cas' corner of his mouth twitched a bit. He looked down, lightly smiling.

“so?” Dean asked further: “Can you promise me that?”

The fallen angel nodded: “Yes, I promise to come to you when something's up”

Their eyes met again and somehow the atmosphere seemed to have changed. There was only the sound of the clock ticking on the wall next to them, their breathing seemed unusually loud, and Cas' heart was beating so strong he feared Dean might hear it.

Then the hunter placed his hand on top of Cas', slowly coming closer. He closed his eyes as their lips touched softly. It was warm and pleasant and before Cas knew what he was doing he pulled Dean closer, accidentally crushing their teeth against each other. 

“shit” Dean cursed, retreating, his face as red as it possibly could be:”Gently, Cas!”

He commanded and Cas obeyed as good as he could while he pressed Dean back, his fingers running through the hunters hair. Cas' heart pounded wild and Dean clenched his fingers into his back.

The hunter moaned when the fallen angel gave him a chance to take a breath.

Fuck John, Fuck Metatron, Fuck all this demons, this man, he loves me, Dean thought aroused by Cas' body warmth.

And I love him.


End file.
